Deceptions
by hellosweetiedarling
Summary: Suzanne finds that she and Jason do share common ground. Chapter 3-Jason's Thoughts now up!
1. Introduction

"You know Brenda, you're lucky that you have this gig. Traveling through Europe and Africa, I think did a world of good, don't you think? Think of all the children you're helping." The older woman put her arm around her friend.

"I know, Suzanne, I should be lucky, shouldn't I? "

Suzanne looked at her nervously. "Of course you are lucky! Other women envy you…sometimes even I."

Brenda looked at her, shocked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Suzanne Stanwyck, envying her life?

Taking a double take she looked at her.

"It's harder than it looks." Brenda sighed. With all the threats against her, she was in constant fear every single day. Being famous made things complicated…including her relationships and friendships.

"Suzanne, Murphy wants to marry me. I can't do it. Cant."

The older woman stood there, shocked. Murphy was every woman's dream man. He had the best of both worlds, but favored the private life much more than the spotlight. What woman wouldn't want him?

"Why not?" Suzanne looked at Brenda. Suzanne never knew what to think. Brenda was so stubborn sometimes.

_Just like herself._

Suzanne met Brenda while looking for someone to be the face of her organization. She had just quit print journalism and was looking for something to contribute in the world. Over the many years she spent in journalism, Suzanne had witnessed many historical events, which had left quite the imprint in her mind. People were comparing her articles to those of Christiane Amanpour. She was touted as the next Christiane.

But Suzanne did not feel fulfilled. She wanted more out of her life, and that was when she left the news. She formed ASEC out of love, and some of her earnings from years of journalism. In such a short time,this charity blossomed. Looking for a face, she turned to a list of models, complete with information about them.

That's when Suzanne came across Brenda Barrett. She interviewed Brenda, finding her to be just as excited for this as Suzanne herself was. Out of this partnership, the two became very close.

Brenda saw Suzanne as like a mother and a best friend to her. Suzanne saw her as a friend and a close confidant. Suzanne went to great lengths to protect Brenda, but Brenda kicked and screamed. That's when Jason Morgan came in.

Jason was the only one Suzanne noticed could control her. She noticed once Jason came, Brenda was more responsive.

Suzanne wished she could control Brenda,but she was grateful underneath her tough exterior that Jason was able to. After some getting used to and learning more about Jason, Suzanne and Jason became more of a team.

She found they both shared one thing in common: _Brenda Barrett._


	2. Suzanne's Thoughts

I couldn't believe how stubborn Brenda could be sometimes. The Balkan is dangerous, and yet she prances around like nothing is wrong.

Her apartment and hotel in Rome…trashed beyond recognition and pricey valuables stolen. That's what it took to get her to realize that returning to Rome was definitely not worth the trip. Ever since she's return to Port Charles, which was Jason's doing, she's literally a human tornado, wreaking havoc and causing destruction everywhere she goes. Does Jason do anything? Nope.

I wish Jason would let her travel. My impression of every male in Port Charles is that they see Brenda and then fall to the floor over her. She's upsetting a lot of the women, I'm sure of that. Even her new bodyguards that Jason has employed to help him, they fawn all over her too.

Jason is the only one who doesn't fall for her charm.

I worry for Brenda's safety. Jason says he does too, but he wants to follow his leads and work from Port Charles.

I'm just going to have to go along with it, I suppose.

Fitting in when you're in a new city is difficult. Meeting all the people Brenda had interacted with over the years made me realize-she had so many lovers and so many enemies. I am learning things about Brenda that she never told me, things that I actually find quite shocking. I also seem to think that the other women are either scared of me, or don't trust me. Probably likely that it's the latter. I mean, the Balkan is at large…hell, they probably think I'm actually the Balkan!

I actually find Jason to be quite intriguing. He may have had a dark past, but I felt like he was the only sane one in this world of people's obsessions over Brenda. Jason was the only one who didn't fall as quickly to Brenda's charms. It took me travelling with him and Brenda to Port Charles to learn that. After the first few weeks of being there, I grew tired of the men fawning all over Brenda, whereas the women wanted her gone.

Hopefully, Jason knows what he's doing. I worry for Brenda.


	3. Jason's Thoughts

Brenda's always been stubborn. I've known for some time.

Suzanne told me that her apartment and hotel suite in Rome—were trashed beyond recognition. I knew I did the right thing by taking Brenda out of Rome. Suzanne may not have liked it at first, but I think she warmed up to the idea after the ransacking of the places she temporarily called home. When I first met Suzanne, I wasn't sure of the woman. Was she to be trusted?

I brought Brenda back to Port Charles, and what happens next? She flirts with every male that comes in close contact with her. Where's Murphy, because I thought she was serious about him? I can tell Suzanne is having difficulty fitting in here. It must be hard, moving to an unfamiliar city and not knowing a soul. Not only that, she's learning more about Brenda, things that Brenda has never told her. She worries constantly about Brenda, and I do too, but I'd prefer to follow my leads from Port Charles, close to home.

I seem to think Suzanne likes me a lot. I'm probably one of the very few that has been able to see directly through Brenda and not be completely seduced by her. Underneath that tough personality, I'm sure of the fact that she's probably very charming. I know she's uncomfortable with my past, but hell, who wouldn't?


End file.
